


I’d Give You My Everything

by RichmanBachard



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Shamir wishes to give him the whole of her being.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I’d Give You My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lewdsmokesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/gifts).



The allure of Shamir’s skin glistened under the moon’s soft light, bathing the paleness of her figure with a grace befitting something more... ephemeral, godlike. A thing to miss with but a glance were one not careful. Her look of beauty was compounded only by the notable look of shyness in the violet of her eyes. She traced several fingers along the wealth of muscle along her bicep, then, shielding her ample bosom from his sight. Purposefully. She hardly ever refrained from her own kind of teasing, but, tonight was faring differently. Her shapely figure shone in the dark, a thing of worship as much as it was a thing to defile. So... she milked it, the first thing of many, she was sure. Shamir could see the hunger in his eyes; the need, the longing, the eagerness of her request, of what she was willing to give.

It cast a strong shade of crimson across her cheeks the more she thought on it, and then her eyes averted from his once more. 

Still, Byleth was seated across from her, visible only via candlelight. The flame shone across his own, naked form. The broad canvas of his chest, the patch of hair which filled it. He dragged a hand across the whiskers beginning to dot his jawline, unable to do anything but smile. “You are... the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. In all my days.”

Her blush remained but something else filled her gaze in that moment, something desiring her to deflect. “Quiet, _you._ Just...” 

He arched a brow.

She met him with a look and a simple command. Ever to the point. “Come here.”

Many considered her a wall of stone, a woman bereft of warmth with not much cadence besides. Shamir prided herself on discipline, the ability to remain reserved in the face of so much. Too much. She’d experienced enough in her life, she could hardly afford much more strain. 

Her efforts at the school were invaluable and she trained the students well, ignoring their rosy-red cheeks and cheekier grins; nervous looks and ineffective motions. But above all, the man content to see her flourish was the professor. Byleth... found considerable difficulty in averting his eyes from her whenever she was around. Conversing, training, studying — whether she was preoccupied, standing with others, bent slightly against a table as she read another piece of parchment — it mattered little.

He was enamored with her beauty. And it was not something he hid easily.

She noticed. Of course she had. Shamir always did.

But as her head rested against the crook of her forearms, she was settled much more... comfortably now. She was giving up to him, letting Byleth take control. Though nervous, something in her core wanted this. Desired the notion to give him everything. She’d felt the smooth grace of his hands upon her, admiring every nook and cranny; peppering kisses across her flesh in all its toned and supple wonderment. Often quiet, hardly few noises would fall from her but the tiny, pitiful croons and whimpers was a delight reserved solely for him. She took the lead in their love life, most days, but to reduce her strength to mere putty in his hands was... an engrossing venture. He worshiped her muscle, kissed at her neck, rolled the taut flesh of her nipples betwixt his calloused fingers. He took in her scent, spurred onward by the wealth of her arousal. Byleth nibbled and gnawed at her abdomen, her thighs. She was his everything. 

And it was not long before she felt the pads of his fingers beginning to dig into the firm yet supple flesh of her backside. With her face down and ass on high, he was eager to relish what came next. Soon, it drifted from light touches to something much more fierce, yet no less affectionate. She let slip the smallest of noises at that.

It was then he began to use his mouth: his lips and tongue eagerly working over Shamir. Her heat, her scent. She’d bathed just in time for this and now, she was but a serene, cleanly thing to be made filthy. Byleth was seeing to that. 

She began to whine as he traced several, small circles against the hood of her clit, having teased her labia long enough. As he did so the professor pressed a series of kisses along her rump, settling between the cleft of those delicious cheeks he’d come to adore. The taste of her tight, pink bud delighted him, his tongue beginning to lavish it greedily as he continued his tender ministrations upon her pussy. 

Up front Shamir was, slowly but surely, starting to unravel. Her composure rarely slipped yet here and now, the professor knew just which buttons to press. How gentle, how firm. Where to kiss and caress. His fingers, tongue, and other such appendages graced her skin as though it were a canvas, a thing to carefully sculpt; painting her nicely. 

In a way... he often did.

His tongue traced itself in and around her most delicate places, Shamir’s honeyed dew coating his senses until he was drunk with the taste of nothing but the woman he’d grown to love and desire. She mewled softly, a weak sort of noise she rarely let slip elsewhere; vulnerability was seeping into her very core, rendering her malleable, moaning. His hand met her backside in several, sharp, possessive slaps; leaving the skin reddened as Byleth partook in her. 

Before long... he was inside her, to the knuckle, dragging across her sensitivities with a curl of the finger; his tongue still dancing in and around the bud of her ass. On any other night this would have been the long and short of it - pleasuring her having been a way Byleth savored to unwind.

But his need of his demands were high, making good on her ask demanded even higher. He teased her cunt as she was prepared, always bringing her just to the edge, but in time Byleth was applying the necessary lubricant to his arousal; adding just a few dollops as he stroked along his length.

Shamir kept her ass spread as he neared, holding the woman close as Byleth pressed a kiss to the blade of her shoulder. She took a sharp, determined breath of air as the head of his prick met her bud gently until, slowly, he slipped inside. A soft shudder tore through her form as he eventually bottomed out inside of his lover, the pillow she buried her head into a buffer for all her whines and groans. It took time but with a careful hand placed at the small of her back, and with an air of gentleness, Byleth took her in that way for the first time; giving up something so sensitive and raw to him. He was careful, salivating over the toned hourglass of her form as, soon, his hips were meeting the plumpness of her ass in firm, rippled claps. 

He wished to throw his head back, the feeling of her squeezing him like a vice so terribly strong and delightful - all the while, Shamir was tending to herself. Palming her breast, toying with her clit. She would be quick to draw forth a smaller series of orgasm’s that spread through her warmly, with an added intensity of strange, new territory. He ploughed her so... deeply, feeling so far inside her she feared her eyes would forever cross. 

But the gentle undercurrent would dissolve as her ass was met with another few smacks; then, to her delight, a balled fist through the back of her luscious, lavender locks as Byleth pulled on the back of her hair; for leverage, for dominance. He let slip a few, more pitiful noises all his own yet largely Byleth remained collected, a wall being paid the penance it deserved. He took her roughly, knowing full well his own end was nearing quicker than he’d like. The excitement of the night, as well as the very sight of her, had seen to that.

As she was fucked into a quivering mass, Byleth held her close once more when his orgasm came. The chilled, seedy whispering of _I love you_ filled her ear as the professor promptly filled her; she moaned, writhing in delight as he pumped her full of cum, a copious helping long overdue. 

...what was several seconds had felt like hours, a stream of heated sensation that kept them equally dulled. Shamir came down from her high, slowly, cocking her head around to try and shoot him a particular look.

Byleth was content to press an affectionate kiss to the side of her temple. Rarely had she heard him say those three little words, always leaving her offset each time. But...

Though she found greater difficulty in saying it back, Shamir had felt the same.

In the end, Byleth knew. Though he wished for her to find the strength one day, his foreknowledge left him with a feeling nigh indescribable. 

When time had passed, the professor happily toyed with the heated mess of her cunt, continuing her pleasure deep into the night. But when he soon found his prick ready and wanting once more, he opted to do the next best thing. He took her mouth.


End file.
